Remember When
by gold-n-starz
Summary: He finally tells her how he feels for another. She gives him advice....that only a caring one could give....but his feelings maybe for her. R&R AAMayL


**Author's Notes: **_Weird. Very. Weird. That plot bunny is become one heck of a problem. It hits me in the middle of my nap! ..::you all sweat drop::.. Any way I bet you will all fall down anime style when I tell you how hilarious my idea is. I was watching Pokemon Advanced, for the very first time. I thought it would be a stupid copy of the other ones, if you get my drift. But……………it was not the same, I mean that annoying Misty wasn't there and a cute kid named May was, and I saw how adorable A/M looked together and that's when I knew, that this was a perfect story. Adventure, Action, cute little pokemon, and lotsa fluff. How beta can it get. Besides, the whole show looks some much better then the whole Pokemon series, except of course Advanced. Sorry to all those Pokeshippings but I hate and I mean absolutely hate the red-haired loser Misty, besides she's like 3 years older then him Gross! Eww! And Nasty! Sorry again. So I think this is a new change for me and hopefully I'll make over a thousand ..::hint, hint::... it was worth a try. But I expect a lot reviews from all those AAmayL shippers. Alrighty! Okay! Now enough of my hatred towards a certain red-head, and onto the adorable pairing that I am a new fan of…… AAmayL!!!! Go May! Go Ash! Uh Huh! Alright! _

_…Oops sorry, …::sweat drops::.._

Remember When……… 

_ By: goldnstarz _

One-shot fic: Remember if this one-shot is really popular then I'll consider continuing, besides there isn't much AAMayL fics out there and the more the better!!! 

The sky was starry and it twinkled in the empty sky. Below a trio of teenagers and a 10 year old kid were all sitting around a camp fire, merrily chatting and eating roasted marshmallows like there was no tomorrow. One of the girls named May, sat quietly listening to Ash's, yet again, other journeys and of course speaking of a girl who use to accompany them. Even though she resented it, she felt a rush of jealousy every time that girl was mentioned. **'Why was he so hung up on her'** she thought sadly, staring at Ash's twinkling eyes and wide grin that made her insides all flutter. She didn't bother to excuse her self as she left the camp fire were the others were enjoying themselves.

She ran as fast as she could. Not knowing where she was headed, and how her fellow travelers reacted. Her bandana flew off and she hadn't noticed it, and to be honest, she didn't really care. Ahead of her she saw a beautiful lake and the water twinkled and the stars shone brightly. She sat on a nearby log and felt her eyes burn with tears. Her small body trembled as her soft tears turned into a quiet sob. She knew she had been denying it all those times, but she really liked Ash, and she didn't want to. She wished love had some kind of warning before it hit. Love…she meant liked, not love. Right? Her eyes filled with confusion and dread as she sat there quietly before the breathtaking scenery.

The boys continued there conversation and hadn't noticed that there fellow companion went off too.

"Hey May, you want another marshmallow" asked her brother turning to were May was supposed to be seated. His face filled with worry as he saw she was missing.

"Hey guys, May's missing" the boy said loudly bolting up right and frantically flailing his arms.

"She is, wonder she went off too" said Brock thoughtfully.

"I better go look for her" Max said running off.

"Hey Max, you really don't know the area, I think it's best if Ash goes, besides you still a kid" Brock said making Max halt in the spot.

"I guess…." He said slowly walking back to the camp.

"Go on Ash" Brock said happily. Ash didn't like the way his older friend was acting? What was the big deal of him going? Nonetheless, He got up and went through the clearing.

When Ash was out of ear-shot, Max turned to Brock with an angry face.

"What was the big idea of me not looking for my sister, I'm quite capable in a forest Brock" he said angrily looking at Brock with a glare.

"You wont understand, Max, maybe when your older" he said smiling with a glint of mischief in his eyes. (a/n: he doesn't though, weird)

"That makes no sense, AT ALL" he half-shouted, kicking a rock.

"Its more of experience then sense, you are a bright kid Max, but some things just need time and understanding" he said thoughtfully.

"Really, try me, I want to know what all the fuss is about" he said narrowing his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" he said chuckling softly.

"As I'll ever be" he said confidently.

"Your sister and Ash like each other…a lot, the just don't see it" he said simply.

THUMP

"Max, you ok?"

Ash walked through the forest, with many thoughts in his mind. **'I wonder where May is?' 'Is she hurt' 'Why did she leave' 'Is she mad' 'What's Misty doing now'.** His last thought made him blush. It was true he liked Misty a lot. All he ever thought about was her, and his feelings towards her. Every time he looked at May, he remembered her, even though May was different in her own way. She was knew to everything and it made Ash feel great when he taught her things.

Up ahead he saw May sitting quietly on a log, her shoulders slumped and her small figure trembling. Her heard faint sobs and he quickly rushed to her, of course not trying to scare her.

He stepped on a twig and it made May turn around staring at him, her eyes filled with tears and her cheeks red from crying.

"Uh….me and the guys, er, were worried about you" he said stuttering, without a clue why.

"Oh, but you can go back, I'm fine" she said softly, sniffing a bit.

"You ok, looks like you were crying." He said softly, sitting beside her with a look of worry and care.

"I'm fine, but I have a question for you" she said timidly, staring at him with a look of dread.

"Yeah, ask away" he said.

"Do you like that girl you always talk about" she said softly.

"I, well, I guess I do" he said chuckling, blushing deep scarlet.

"Oh" she said simply, her shoulders slumping and her face sadden.

"Why you ask" he said looking at her with concern

"Nothing, forget I asked" she said getting up and walking off, until she felt a warm hand that made her stomach tingle grab her wrist and spin her around.

"I never told that to any one, and can I talk to you to about it?" he asked timidly. She stared at him in awe **'He doesn't know how much it hurts me but…'**.

"Ok, I guess its best" she said cheerfully, sitting beside him, trying to put on a fake smile.

"I lost the chance to tell her how I feel, and I don't know what to do to tell her" he said.

"I guess you should tell her in any way you can, if your absolutely sure" she said giving him a warm smile.

"So send her an email or talk to her on the vid-phone?" he said counting them off with his fingers.

"Send her a rose and a letter" she said dreamily staring into the sky.

"Ok, seems like you've had a lot of thoughts on this" he said chuckling.

"Yeah, that's how I always wanted someone to confess to me like that, all those digital stuff isn't better then a romantic letter and a red rose" she said happily.

"Has anyone confessed to you, already?" he said a tinge of hope that she wasn't confessed to.

"Sort of, but I never really liked him" she said giggling. Ash gave a sigh of relief, **'Why am I jealous, it's not like I own her'** he thought angrily.

"So, I hope I helped you out, and good luck" she said winking and giving him a quick hug.

"I guess" he muttered, feeling a tinge of red creep on him.

He got up and walked behind her, feeling deep thoughts run in his head.

'What's wrong with me?' 'I can't have feelings for May….when I do for Misty' "I guess you should tell her in any way you can, if your absolutely sure" 'I think my confession can wait' The End 


End file.
